The Rod of God
by Zero Rewind
Summary: Set in the Deathly Hallows. Harry and Ron die instead of Dobby in the escape from Malfoy Manor. Hermione, forced to bury them at Shell Cottage, devises a plan to end the war once and for all. One-shot.


The premise for this story is: what if Hermione knew physics?

As always, thank you for supporting my book, **The Dreg of Bellmead**, out on Amazon right now!

Link to my book: **amazon,com/dp/1692456148** (replace comma with period)

Note: I will be updating Elemental Trinity next. Then, A Song of Ice, Fire and Lightning.

I've also created a discord server if any of you wish to hop on and chat: **discord,gg/Pq5J8dX** (same as before, replace comma with period)

**oooo**

**The Rod of God**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**By Zero Rewind**

**oooo**

Hermione felt the tears flow down her face as she stared at the rough mounds before her.

They were dead.

The two most important people in her life— dead because they tried to save her. She tried to swallow down the persistent lump in her throat.

How had it all gone bad?

They'd almost made their escape, but it was something Bellatrix did at the last moment. A strange magic— something she did not recognize, despite her almost encyclopedic knowledge.

"The Great Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley sacrificed themselves for Dobby..." Dobby stood beside her, ears and eyes both downcast. "Dobby wishes he could take their place."

And for a moment, Hermione wished he took their place as well; so intense was her grief.

Behind the two, Bill, Fleur, Dean and Luna stood vigil. Bill's face was a mask of stone, but his shaking hands told another story entirely. Fleur, teary eyed, held one firmly.

Luna was expressionless, and Dean's expression flitted from sadness, to anger, to horror, and shame.

Why did it have to be this way?

"They went away." Luna said quietly. "Just like that. Just like…" She didn't finish.

_Just like her mother._ Hermione filled in, knowing enough of Luna's history by now.

"What do we do?" Dean asked, lost and confused.

A very long moment passed before Bill spoke.

"I'll have to tell dad." Bill finally said as he moved closer to Hermione. Her lack of reaction, however, stopped him. "Hermione?"

She turned her head to him for a second, as if barely acknowledging his presence, before turning back to the graves. "I need a moment."

Bill opened his mouth, but Fleur beat him to it. "Take all the time you need. Come, all. Let's give Hermione some time."

One by one, they all re-entered Shell Cottage leaving only Hermione and Dobby to stare at the unmarked graves.

Her parents were gone, sent away to Australia by her. Her best friends were gone, taken before their time. Her reason to live was gone.

She felt her arm sting, and lowered her eyes to stare at the vicious carving Bellatrix had cruelly left on her.

**MUDBLOOD**

_Filthy little mudblood._

_Let's teach that mudblood a lesson._

_Scream for me, mudblood. I want your two friends to hear it!_

She shuddered, not in fear, but anger.

Harry and Ron had died fighting this war. For her— she who was considered to be the lowest of the low by their enemies, and much of their supposed allies.

She'd been looked down upon all her life, either as a know-it-all bookworm, or a muggleborn— even that term grated on her nerves.

_I am a witch, just as they are._ She thought angrily. _And yet they look down on me because of my parents. They believe muggles to be barbarians, and yet muggles are a hundred times more civilized than they could ever hope to be!_

"Miss Grangy should not blame herself." Dobby cut through her thoughts, incorrectly reading her expression. "Dobby was not able to save sirs either."

No, he wasn't. For all his magic, as well as Hermione's, they were still too weak.

Hermione finally sank to her knees, looking up at the clear night sky, attempting to glean some higher purpose. What was she to do now?

Gather up all the remaining Horcruxes? Defeat Voldemort?

How?

As she knelt, she watched as the sky lit up with a shooting star. She watched it zip across the sky at speeds she knew she could calculate but never fully understand.

_If only we could get rid of the Death Eaters._ Hermione thought to herself. _Then Voldemort could be dealt with more easily._

As the shooting star disappeared, the meteor lightly crumbling into nothing in the sky, an idea had already begun to form in Hermione's mind.

"If they want to condemn me because I am born of muggles, then I will teach them what muggle science is capable of." Hermione said softly, her normally warm eyes now cold with controlled fury.

"Miss Grangy?"

Hermione looked down at the elf. "Dobby, do you know what Tungsten is?"

The elf blinked at her.

Hermione stifled a sigh, and began to explain.

**ooooo**

A few months later…

Word of Harry Potter's death had spread far and wide. Many rejoiced, some mourned, and others simply gave up and escaped the country while they could.

Voldemort had won the fight, all without lifting a finger. Bellatrix had done the deed, and despite his fury at the witch, he had let her off easy.

Finally, the only remaining threat to his power was no longer in play.

There was, of course, the Longbottom boy, but he had been spirited away by his grandmother before he could get to them.

Voldemort scoffed. No matter.

From dear Draco's reports, the Longbottom boy was nothing but a half-wit, and a coward at that.

He was no threat. Voldemort focused back on his plans.

Now that Potter was gone, this would allow Voldemort to quickly take control of Wizarding Britain. Soon, he would need to begin preparations on attacking the French Ministry.

_There are always things to do, places to conquer._ Voldermort mused with a cruel smirk. _When I am done with France, the rest of the continent shall quickly fall in line. If they do not, well…_

He had an army, and his magic. All would fall before him.

**oooo**

Fifteen kilometers above the Dark Lord, Hermione had a death grip on her broom— Harry's old Firebolt; no one had dared to argue with her when she'd taken it.

She'd been preparing for this moment for a long time.

She had to rely on Dobby for much of it— bringing appropriate books and materials, as she studied muggle physics.

The shooting star— it had given her an idea. There hadn't been much to go on, but she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

It still took months of dedicated study of both magic and physics, as well as information gathering.

It all had to be just right.

Carefully maneuvering in her specialized, magically crafted space-suit, Hermione pulled a small rod of tungsten from her pouch.

With a swish and flick, she set it to hover in front of her.

"_Engorgio._" She incanted and the rod grew until it was the size of a massive pole. Nodding to herself, Hermione performed the blood locating spell.

It was a spell to locate Voldemort's exact location using his blood— blood that he shared with Harry. Taking samples from Harry's corpse was one of the many foul acts Hermione had to commit to follow the path to what she believed was victory.

Confirming his location, Hermione felt a grim satisfaction begin to take hold.

Moving herself and the rod into position, she stared down at the Earth and launched the rod down with the most powerful Banishing Charm she could muster.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

Kinetic Bombardment, Hermione thought as she stared at the dropping rod, was a concept around launching rods of metal down at Earth at incredible speeds, theoretically able to cause massive amounts of damage without much effort.

She'd gotten the idea after watching the falling star, and remembering an old documentary she'd seen just before going to Hogwarts for the first time— she hadn't remembered much of it, but one thing stayed in her mind: high speed impacts could generate a lot of energy.

With her enchanted binoculars, Hermione watched the massive explosion destroy the entirety of Malfoy Manor as well as the grounds around it.

"A _lot_ of force, indeed." Hermione said as she saw a black wraith fly away from the destroyed grounds, unaware of the eyes on it.

She cast her blood locator spell, once again, just in case. It did not work.

She'd killed Voldemort's body, reducing him to a ghost, just as Harry had done as a child, many years ago.

"I've done it, Harry. Ron." She breathed, before her eyes narrowed in determination. "But, I'm not done yet. It's time to hit all the other Death Eater locations Dobby was able to find."

She hoped that, wherever the two were, they'd be proud of her.


End file.
